


A Bonding Moment

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adorable Steve, Established Relationship, Gen, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has to pinch his arm to see he’s not dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sd-ldws Lightning Round 2011 Week 2 Genre: Fluff, Prompt: Homework

Danny stops; frowns, then makes a 180-degree spin before walking back into the living room, staring unblinking with his mouth open at the sight of Steve intently focusing his laser eyes at the paper in front of him.  
  
Danny has to pinch his arm to see he’s not dreaming. He tries in vain to hold his smile back but that becomes impossible when he sees Steve sweep a hand through his hair in frustration, unaware he’s smearing red paint all over his locks.  
  
There’s an adorable pout on Steve’s face, and as always it never fails to turn Danny into a love sick twelve year old girl, heart beating erratically in his chest.  
  
“What are you doing?” Danny finally asks.  
  
Steve looks up at him, his startled forest green eyes sharp and clear before softening to hazel as he catches sight of Danny. A blush stains Steve’s cheeks and he ducks his head before raising it again.  
  
“Grace roped me into helping her with her homework,” Steve says sheepishly. “I couldn’t say no to her,” he admits.  
  
Danny smiles at the truth.  
  
The moment Steve met Danno’s Monkey, he was a goner. The little brown-eyed minx had charmed her way into Steve’s life in no time at all, and earned herself a center place in Steve’s heart, right next to that of her father. It doesn’t even bother Steve that she has him tightly wrapped around her finger because he knows that he would do anything for her. Words alone can’t describe how she’s come to mean so much to Steve.  
  
“So, finger painting, huh?” Danny asks warmly, a soft smile tugging at his face as he takes in Steve’s appearance.  
  
“Don’t worry, its water based.”  
  
Steve’s black shirt has acquired adorable little hand prints in all kinds of colors, courtesy of one Grace Williams. Both of Steve’s arms are scattered with specks of dried up paint. And when Danny squints under the table, he can see that his little girl has managed to paint Steve’s toe nails too, without Steve’s knowledge.  
  
“It’s the only non-lethal thing I could think of to do together, since you refuse to let me teach her self defense.”  
  
Danny chuckles at the petulant tone in Steve’s voice before lowering himself on the couch and regarding the papers on the table. It’s easy to imagine Steve and Grace together, their fingers gliding across the paper and creating something beautiful.  
  
“Steve,” Danny says quizzically after a moment of observation, “please, tell me that’s not what I think it is.”  
  
“In my defense, can I just say that I tried hard to change Grace’s mind, but she was adamant about adding that particular accessory, or else Kono might not recognize herself,” Steve says unrepentant, a grin on his face, referring to the colorful painted representation of Kono dressed as a hula girl and holding her trusty Kel-Tec PF-9 in her hand.  
  
“You couldn’t have told her to write down Kono’s name?”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Steve asks.


End file.
